Secret of the Soul
by theunknownvoice
Summary: So what had been Shiba Kaien’s secret became Aaroniero Arleri’s obsession.  KaienxRukia
1. Obession

Secret of the Soul

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just borrowing the characters.

A/N: This story has been plaguing me for months. I'm an avid KaiRuki shipper and there aren't that many of us apparently. I like IchiRuki but since that is the pairing that I think Bleach will most likely end with I'm not going to write it.

Behind the mask his face was as emotionless as always. The mask served two purposes. It hid his face from the others like Aizen and the other shinigami. It also protected him.

Aaroniero Arleri watched as he always did. He enjoyed this form far more than his ordinary one. There was something about having the face and the soul that accompanied this form. Most souls had no flavor to them. They were bland creations mixed with the usual dreams, hopes, and regrets but this one—This was one was flavored with drama.

Death by voluntary suicide. It tasted more rich than anything and the pain that reeked within this soul—it an once in a lifetime taste. Wife devoured by a hollow and manipulated. Then rash, angry, scented with the sweet aroma of hatred the young fool rushed in and got himself possessed.

It wasn't any type of hollow either. He was still aware, alive and very much present. And that was when this soul got interesting.

Aaroniero could admire the fool for sacrificing himself to protect. He could admire that sheer impulse that had forced Shiba Kaien to plunge himself on Kuchiki Rukia's sword. Because no matter how often Shiba Kaien told himself that Kuchiki Rukia was just another subordinate that just didn't make sense.

Kaien knew Rukia loved him and he basked in it. It was enough to satisfy his ego but it went deeper than that. There was a general concern for this girl. He couldn't bear to kill the girl and let her idol fall apart. So he plunged himself on her outstretched zanpakuto to save her and if he admitted it selfishly to save himself.

Yes, Aaroniero Arleri concluded, Kaien Shiba was a fool but at least an honorable one at that. But Rukia Kuchiki what was she? The soul of Kaien had still responded to the girl whenever the girl was mentioned. And that was when she entered Aaroniero Arleri's dreams as well as Kaien Shiba's.

What was it about this damn soul that pulled at him? What was it that allowed Kaien Shiba of all the souls he had devoured to hold his attention?

There were other souls had been as dynamic as Kaien. There were other souls that had suffered like Kaien had. The had all felt the pain of being devoured. They had felt the pain of loss but Kaien Shiba still pulled at him.

It was then he knew.

* * *

He haunted her dreams. The same dream repeating in an unending track. The constant reminder that she had innocent blood on her hands. His blood. 

She killed everything she touched. Her best friend had changed into an unknowing entity before Ichigo had come. Renji and her were separated by class. Others avoided her first because she was nobility and then because of her part in Kaien's death.

Then there was Ichigo. Ichigo whose life she had shook at its very foundations and had dragged into a war. He would die too and she would be the cause.

Just like Kaien.

In her dreams she could still feel the rain on her skin and the blood on her cheeks. She could still feel the weight of her vice-captain on her shoulders and hear his labored breathing. And she could still hear the scream that ripped from some inhuman throat only to realize it was her own voice.

Hueco Mundo and Orihime lay before and she knew death was somewhere waiting and maybe then she would her vice-captain's forgiveness.

* * *

He watched her from the shadows before deciding what he wanted. He had never been one to hold back. He would not stop himself now when the moment was perfect. He had lured her into the twisted hallways. He had led her further from her group and his purpose was obvious.

He knew what he wanted.

He had consumed hundreds of hollows. He had swallowed them and the souls they possessed in an instant. Never before had it been like this. Never before had one soul merged so completely with his own.

He had long stopped being just the simple Gillian. He had become an arrancar but he had also become shinigami.

He wanted to silence the voice that was making him feel for this insignificant woman. He tried to say that those feelings weren't his own but he was wrong. He knew how his other had felt. It was obvious and conflicted and now those emotions belonged to him. He was willing to merge with this other soul as long as he got everything.

Hollows always felt emptiness. They were alone and abandoned in a cold unfeeling place. There were memories of the past and a desire to be reunited with the people you missed. Maybe those people could feel the void.

Nothing ever filled the emptiness but as he gazed at her he knew the truth. She was what he, both parts of him desired. She was a prize to be won. He would win her, conquer her, and give her to his newly merged self. Yes, he would surrender pieces of himself to this personality. He would give the shinigami some control of what soul he had.

He watched for a long time before deciding to approach her. He watched her longer than he thought possible. He could see her relationships. She wanted to rescue the "princess." He had never seen the benefit of that girl. She was so unlike his woman.

The "princess" was soft while his woman was tough. She had changed from the girl he had known. She had grown harder and more distant.

And then there was a boy with orange hair. There was laughter between them, guilt and an uneasy friendship. A friendship that was not so different from the friendship that Shiba Kaien had shared with her. This boy was dangerous but he wasn't Aaroniera Arleri's concern.

Now it was the pixie of a girl beside him. The girl that had been so scared when Shiba Kaien had known her but now reeked of confidence. The girl that had been soft and had needed some type of friend and protection. Kaien had known that Rukia was lonely and that was why he befriended in his bumbling manner. He had seen loneliness before in himself and others. He hadn't always been a confidant vice-captain. But there was more than helping Rukia then sensing some type of kindred spirit.

Yes, this was the truth that Shiba Kaien would never acknowledge about the girl. So this what had made the vice-captain die for her. This feeling of loyalty, protection and something else that the noble vice-captain wouldn't admit to himself.

So this was why the hollow in Shiba Miyako charged at Kuchiki Rukia because she could see what was so obvious to everyone else but her husband. Affection for a subordinate, no one better was better at fooling themselves than Kaien especially when he was sober. The only time he had ever admitted that he liked his shy little midget in a nonprofessional or friendly way was when he was so drunk he couldn't remember his own name.

So what had been Shiba Kaien's secret became Aaroniero Arleri's obsession.

To be continued….


	2. A Mask and What Lies Beneath

Chapter 2: A Mask and What Lies Underneath

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach….I don't think I'd be writing fanfic.

Aaroniero Arleri watched and waited. Shiba Kaien had never been a patient man.

Just look at how he shouted at every damn thing.

He was rash and made decisions based on emotions. Understatement of the milenium. The man challenged a hollow that had killed an entire squad by himself.

He was indecisive. He had feelings for Kuchiki Rukia had tried to ignore them and her but constantly found himself coming back for attention. He wanted her admiration.

He was a mess of soul whose emotions often conflicted with his heart.

No wonder he had gotten himself killed.

Obession. It was a dangerous concept and one a hollow couldn't understand.

Aaroniero Arleri's eyes followed Kuchiki Rukia. She has the sole prize and enemy in his sight whenever he saw her group. Her friends didn't matter. What only mattered was her.

He could see the brief hints of attraction forming from the orange haired viwizard. The boy was a fool though much like Shiba Kaien had been a fool. Kurosaki Ichigo couldn't admit his feelings anymore than any other person who had ever been in love with Kuchiki Rukia could.

Abrai Renji had much the same problem. You would have thought that the boys or even Rukia would have made a move. After all she had lost Kaien without ever telling him that he was important to her. Surely she wouldn't want to make the same mistake. Or at least that's what Aaroniero thought.

But they and all others who tried to separate him from Rukia where unimportant. They were just obstacles to be crushed. And only when they were threats to Rukia or himself would have their blood water Hueco Mundo.

But for now all there was to do was to watch and to wait. Their paths would cross. It was only a matter of patience and the gubility of an idotic girl.

Rukia ran through the maze of pathways. They needed to find Orihime and get out of here. She could feel even from this distance Chad's fading retisai.

_I have to hurry. Orihime and the others need me. Ichigo won't leave without Orihime._

Hueco Mundo. It was a hell. It wasn't like the Seireitei or even the Rukongai district. There was no divisions of Hueco Mundo. It was the world of hollows and the sounds of life were nonexistent. It was a white desert, unchanging and unbroken in the darkness.

She ran Orihime and others needed her.

* * *

He watched in the shadows. The mask with its eight holes blocked out any of that hated light. But he could still see. There she stood. Gazing at the wonders that Aizen had created.

A sky in Hueco Mondo, light, color, they were all unheard of. They didn't belong in this hated wasteland.

She would understand with time. Kaien's--no his Rukia--was smart. He would show her the wonders of this world and she would learn the beauty of it.

It isn't Aizen's choice. Aizen had told them all to make their own choices about targets.

He had chosen her. He didn't care if Kurosaki was a threat. The quincy and the ryoka with the arm didn't matter. Neither did Abrai. They were all people he could do without.

But the keeper of Shiba Kaien's heart was here. Her face still smooth but not as ionnocent as before. She had changed. She was still small but she wan't weak. She could handle herself.

This wasn't the Rukia he had known. That Rukia had been scared and needed someone to lean on. This Rukia…this Rukia was beautiful. She was strong and unbroken but slightly chipped.

She was like a cup that had been tossed after tea was drunk and was chipped. It was that type of cup that sat in the dark of the cupboard ignored by all. Shiba Kaien had noticed her and he was dead. Others ignored her but now….Aaroniro smirked under the mask. He would enjoy his game.

* * *

She had been so careful. How had a hollow followed her? How had he masked his soul pressure?

She could feel it now. She had met him before and before she had noticed the familiarity of his soul pressure. She had noticed that faint bit that tugged at her memory. It passed over like icy water but she couldn't remember where she had felt it before.

She closed that part of her mind off. Before turning to face the annacar

When he lead her into the building she followed.

_What the hell am I doing? This is the enemy? Why am I following him, trusting him?_

* * *

Aaroniro knew what he was doing. He had imagined this before. The trap that he would use to ensnare his little Rukia was flawless.

**You idiot Kuchiki! What are you doing?**

Aaroniro groaned with only _he_ would stop shouting.

_She can't exactly hear you Shiba._

**Obviously. Otherwise she would hear me screaming about you.**

_What's it like being trapped in the dark Shiba?_

**What's it like having to live through me Arleri?**

The merger was a strange arrangement. They were one and the same almost. Or they would be once Aaroniro figured out how to make that possible. Of course Kaien was the last person he would tell his plans to.

**You think I don't know!**

There had to be away to shut him up.

**Guess again.**

* * *

Why didn't she run? What was she doing? She stood frozen has he made her speech.

What was there about this hollow about this annacar that held her in this spot?

And then his words hint.

"Aaroniero Arleri."

The mask came off and the face underneath.

"Kaien?"

* * *

Aaroniro smirked. He had already one this match.

To be continued….


	3. Laying the Trap

Chapter 3: Laying the Trap

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

He watched her, his little death.

She had changed slightly from Kaien's innocent little girl but she wasn't the unbreakable woman she presented to the world. No she had a weakness.

It was a pity Kaien was that weakness.

"After you grown Kuchiki? Not afraid of my sword anymore, eh?"

"Kaien-dono? How?"

Her petite body was vibrating and her lavender eyes were widening. Shock and disbelief was written all over her features.

He held back a smirk.

"I've come to collect Kuchiki."

"What? Kaien-dono, I don't understand."

"A life for a life. It's fair isn't? You took my life and I'll take yours. Think of it as an even exchange."

This was fun. He had to admit as he watched her eyes dawn with comprehension. Would she beg him? Would she cry? Would she plead?

Each held an appeal. A begging Rukia would be a Rukia open to bargaining. A crying Rukia—his desire flushed at the image of her with tears crystallizing in her violet eyes. A pleading Rukia—it would prove that he had the power.

Each was a delicious conclusion. Each was its own reward. Because in order to have Rukia, he would have to dent and break her.

**You really are sick aren't you?**

_**I don't have time for you now, Shiba.**_

**If you hurt her—**

_**You'll be partially to blame as well.**_

"You are my murderer Kuchiki and as your victim I demand compensation. Are you prepared to be killed by me, Kuchiki? I'm asking you if you're prepared to give your life in repentance to the man you killed?" His voice was cold but it was Kaien's voice.

Rukia remained frozen. How many times had she wanted to do just that? She had committed the ultimate sin by killing Kaien. Death would be a punishment and the more painful the better.

"_Thank you Rukia."_

That was all he would say as Sode no Shirayuki pierced him. Shingami were used being soaked with blood. It was in the nature of their work.

But as the sword rammed through her vice-captain, Rukia had felt horror and disgust. The red liquid covered her and she could feel it seeping into her skin coating her like a second skin.

Her zanpakuto shined red in the moonlight and she could see the glittering scarlet. The scarlet that made Kaien so lively. The blood loss that would claim his life because she had held her sword upright.

Three days of scrubbing herself raw had changed the fact that she carried the taint of Kaien's blood. Her skin and hurt from the force of her scrubs. She had thrown her soul reaper uniform into an incinerator burning away traces of that night. The night when she had taken an innocent life.

Murderer--that was what the Shiba family's gazes said as she and Ukitake carried Kaien's broken body.

Murderer--her own reflection whisperered as she glanced in a mirror.

Murderer--that had been the whispers of her squad who never fully understood what had happened to their vice-captain.

Murderer. Murderer. Murderer.

No matter how often she cleaned Sode no Shirayuki, she was could still feel the wetness of his blood and the see the zanpakuto shining with it.

Some sins can not be forgiven.

"I am," her voice was firm as she answered.

He remained impassive but inside he was shock.

**Kuchiki, you baka! You can't actually believe I would want that! Are you stupid? Have you actually lost it? Kuchiki, don't you dare die you ****idiot! Don't you dare! Murderer? Are you insane? I put myself on the zanpakuto! I committed suicide in order to protect you and Captain Ukitake. Kuchiki, you moralizing idiot. You always blame yourself for things that aren't in your control. Can't you see I chose to protect you? You idiot—Rukia you freakin' idiot. I didn't throw away my fucking life for you to end yours! I chose to protect what was most precious to me—you! Are you stupid?**

_**SHUT UP SHIBA! She can't hear you.**_

Areli held back a groan as Kaien continued ranted inside his head. He was already in confusion about what had happened. Her cold answer and determination were unexpected to say the least.

But it wasn't unrewarding. She wasn't weak and that itself was a reward.

He could hear her. She would die for her crime but not until that girl, Aizen's toy, was rescued.

He laughed out loud. Of all the things to be willing to die for, Rukia would die for her crime but not before rescuing that girl. The girl whose worth he never understood. Sure she was valuable to Aizen but her value to Rukia—

He laughed only harder.

**Somebody has gone mental.**

Rukia looked at him in horror. He smirked inwardly time to toy with her some more.

"I was just kidding!" he said waving his hands and grinning, "It's true that I feel you should repent for your sins but killing you for that there's no reason I would think of such as stupid idea!"

**You really are an idiot.**

_**Watch how the game's played Shiba.**_

"I told you didn't I? There's something 'only you can do' for me."

**If you so much as touch I'll kill you.**

_**Kind of hard when you're trapped.**_

**Areli! Don't you dare. Don't you dare take something like that from her.**

_**But it's what I want Shiba. It's what you want too. Don't tell me you never fantasized about little Rukia. Isn't that why you always hugged her? You wanted to feel her body pressed firmly against yours.**_

**Areli!**

_**Relax she'll do that later for us.**_

**You son of a bitch!**

_**Kaien, Kaien, you need to understand how the game is played.**_

"Bring me the heads of all your friends."

Internally Rukia screamed. She flinched away from him.

"You're not Kaien."

"But I am Kuchiki. Don't you remember me teaching you the dances for your zanpakuto? Or how about that time when I was at the Kuchiki mansion? I know you saw me though you never said anything."

Rukia's heart clenched.

-

_It was early morning. Very early morning and Rukia couldn't sleep. Kuchiki manor was too quiet. In the Rukongai district there was always something going on. The district was never quiet._

_People were always screaming. Children would be laughing in the distance. The sounds of life and violence blended in to a rhythm. There people loved strongly and lived strongly because life outside the Seireitei was fleeting._

_She wandered through the house trying to find the kitchen. Her stomach grumbled. Something sweet would be better at this point._

_She crept past her brother's office. Niisama was doing work forn the clan even at this hour? She could see the faint light and it was then she heard the raised voices._

"_YOU ARE A HYPOCRITE! The great Kuchiki Byakuya couldn't understand how to love and care for a person if it bit him on the ass. You cold hearted bastard!"_

"_Kaien, you may be a member of a clan but the Shiba don't understand how the Kuchikis operate."_

"_Then make me understand Byakuya! What gives you the right to hinder Rukia being moved up the ranks? What the hell makes you her lord and master? And to top it off, can't you see she's lonely? Living with you—Kuchiki Byukaya-sama the frozen captain of the gotei thirteen—couldn't you show that girl a little affection? Or is that too hard for you?"_

"_I don't appreciate your tone."_

"_Then order me to shut up! Rukia is a person. She's not some twisted replacement for your benefit."_

"_Don't you dare—"_

"_She's not fragile! She's strong and you and this clan is crushing her. She'll be dead if she has to keep living like this or worse she'll become _her!"

"_Don't you dare," Byakuya said icily. "You have no right to judge."_

"_I know her better than you do. And I'm not blind. She doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve your indifference. I can't forgive you for that and Hisana wouldn't be able to either."_

"_Get out."_

"_Don't worry I was just going."_

"_You should be paying attention to your own life Kaien. Not interfering with my affairs."_

"_Someone has to say something to you."_

"_But I don't understand why it's your business."_

"_Because I care about Rukia. I probably care about her more than anyone else does._

"_Careful Kaien, you're a married man. Someone might hear that and assume—"_

"_Like I care. Shibas aren't Kuchikis, Byakuya. We don't care what other people think. And we don't hide behind our family name."_

_Rukia heard him leave. His footsteps were heavy but her heart was a little lighter. At least she had one person to turn to._

_-_

She shivered slightly. She had never told anyone about that night and as she gazed the arrancar her body began to shake.

"You can't be….Kaien would never expect me to do that. You can't be."

"But I'm not just Kaien anymore Rukia—I'm Kaien merged with a hollow. And the hollow me wants to eat your little friends."

_Forgive me Kaien._

"Some no mai tsukishiro, first dance white moon."

Areli smirked. So they had to do this the hard way.

The harder the better. More fun that way.

To be continued….


	4. Caught by My Own Sins

Chapter 4: Caught by My Own Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

He wanted to smile as he watched her perform the dances. Each was dangerous, each was deadly and with her face concentrated focused on killing him she was beautiful.

"Trying to finish what you started last time Kuchiki?"

He flash stepped right next to her. She was quick but he had been doing this longer.

"I never wanted to…."

Her zanpakuto barely missed his head as he swerved evading the blade. She had gotten stronger. Good, he didn't want her weak.

"It doesn't matter what you wanted. It only matters that you did. You killed me. And here I thought we were friends."

Her eyes flashed as she slashed again. He dodged her easily.

"SHUT UP! You're not Kaien-dono. Kaien-dono would never ask me to murder my friends."

He saw her preparing to do another dance.

"Those movements—I taught them to you."

"NO!"

"I trained you Rukia. I made you a soul reaper."

"NO! You're not—"

"Poor little Kuchiki, why do you keep denying what's true? You know it's true. Or do you want to kill me again?"

Rukia's hands shook as again she ran to stab him.

"I guess you want to be punished. Suiten sakamake Nejibana."

-

_Rukia stood straight her zanpakuto extended. Her grip was firm this time. That was good. At least her zanpakuto wouldn't go flying out of her hands like it had done during her last battle with a hollow._

_The other soul reapers had laughed at Rukia's inability to hang onto her sword. Some had lectured her. It didn't matter at that point if she was a Kuchiki. She had made a mistake that could've been fatal and her action had caused Vice-captain Shiba to become injured._

_The hollow had been coming towards the defenseless Rukia when Kaien jumped in front of her.The hollow had clawed down Kaien's right arm leaving a mark that ran across his clan tattoo. _

_Of course Kaien-dono said it was merely a scratch but Rukia still felt guilty. He had moved to protect her because she was careless. She tried to get herself into a regular stance but was having some difficulty._

_Not for the first time she wished she had spent more time at the academy. At least then she would be ready for this._

"_What's up Kuchiki?"_

_She swung around dropping her zanpakuto in surprise. The last time she had seen him he was headed towards the infirmary to get his arm healed._

"_Kaien-dono how's the arm?"_

"_Still feeling guilty about that? Told you it was a scratch. Come on Kuchiki suck it up it's no big deal. What are you doing?"_

"_Practicing."_

"_Good. I wish some of the others did that."_

"_But they're already good."_

_He stared at her in disbelief._

"_What? You've got to be joking. Anyone even me, the great Shiba Kaien, has room to improve. In fact I was going to practice right now anyway. Want to join me?"_

"_I'd be too much of a bother for Kaien-dono. I'd distract you."_

"_Helping you would help me. Besides when a soul reaper gets as advanced as I am sometimes it's the basic things that we slip up on. So what about it?"_

"_I don't want to be an inconvenience."_

_Kaien groaned. This girl was too damn frustrating. "Kuchiki, as your vice-captain I'm ordering you to be my sparring partner in the afternoons."_

"_But Kaien-dono—"_

"_You going against my order Kuchiki?"_

_Rukia smiled. "No sir."_

"_Good now about your stance…."_

-

Their swords clashed and Rukia moved faster as he tried to pin her against the wall.

"You listened to me. Good, at least you learned."

"That wasn't you that was—"

"Still in denial."

She moved quickly but he was faster chasing her around.

She dodged the trident as he performed another shikai movement. The white of the trident pushed her hard but she flipped and managed to keep her balance.

_Guilt_

What had happened to Kaien was all her fault. If what that hollow said was true that meant that Kaien was there. Kaien was a part of that thing.

His eyes were filled that same emotion—lust for battle. She had known Kaien was a fighter long ago. He enjoyed fighting but he could still be cheerful no fighting existed. Now only she could see was desire for her blood.

_Sorrow_

Why? What had Kami punished her like? What had she done to deserve this? She had loved Kaien. He was her friend. Until Ichigo she had never trusted anyone as much as she trusted Kaien. Ichigo—she had to live to help him. She owed him. Just as she owed Kaien.

She feinted to the right but he didn't fall for her plan. He could read her movements in the barest flinch of her muscles. He had always been able to do that. She didn't want to believe it but this thing if it wasn't Kaien knew her as well as Kaien had.

_Anger_

How dare this creature wear his face? She forced him into the light and could see the fish tank face. WHY? Why had this arrancar been playing with her? What was he? What right did he have to torture with Kaien and then tell her that Kaien was in him?

The fight wasn't over as it put back on Kaien's face and the tentacles shot out. She felt the squid like arms grabbing her. The suction cups attached to her face and pulled at her skin. Frantically she slashed at the arms to get the sticky things off her.

_Regret_

Kaien had haunted her nightmares for the past fifty years. It was never changing the images of that dark night when she had committed murder. Never would she regret. Never would she forgive herself. Kaien…Kaien don't leave me here. Kaien don't leave me holding your body waiting. Kaien come back. Come back Kaien. Even now while she fought the hollow all she wanted was him to come back. For him to forgive her.

Blood leaked from her stomach from where Nejibana pierced her. She lay on the trident skewered like a fish. She gazed at the face of her vice-captain. _Forgive me._

_Acceptance_

She was dying. She could feel death and she knew she deserved it. At least now she would be free.

-

Areli jerked the zanpatuko carefully out of her. She was still breathing though her breaths were shallow and her pulse was slow. She'd live. He'd make sure of it.

**WHY?!**

_**Stabbing her was the only way to stop her. She was trying to kill us.**_

**US?! SHE WAS TRYING TO KILL YOU, YOU SADISTIC BASTARD.**

_**Calm down Shiba. She'll live.**_

**AND BE YOUR PRISONER UNLESS AIZEN KILLS HER.**

_**Stop shouting. And prisoner—I prefer the term pet.**_

-

He hated the groveling but it was demanded. He gazed at the floor unwilling to look at his master.

"Aizen-sama, I request to keep the shinigami Kuchiki Rukia as my prisoner."

Aizen appeared bored his eyes merely glancing at Areli as he turned back to his two associates, Ichimaru and Tousen.

"Do you think that wise Areli?"

"Aizen-sama, I will be responsible for her."

"She is after all an interesting specimen," Ichimaru said. "Besides it will be interesting to see what she does and she is the perfect bait for Kurosaki."

He cringed internally. Ichimaru was known for his little obsession and sick fascinations. He had heard the former captain of the third squad discuss Rukia before as a person of interest.

"The psychological affects of her being with Areli would be an interesting study. Very well," Aizen answered. "Do whatever you like with her Areli. She's yours for the time being."

To be continued…


	5. Toy of the Arrrancar

Chapter 5: The Toy of an Arrancar

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Aizen allowed him his toy with a flick of the wrist. Rukia was still unconscious in his chambers were he returned. He watched her carefully. He had hurt her in their battle but he knew that she recognized the truth. He was both Kaien and Aaroniero. He was both the shinigami she admired and the monster she hated.

She hated him now. He had no doubt about that. He had toyed with her. He had tortured her.

"_Bring me your friends' heads."_

His beautiful Rukia had reacted in the way he wanted. His beautiful death had seen that he wasn't wholly Kaien. He smirked softly as he stroked her dark hair. Had he known back then that she would ever be this beautiful?

He had loved her from the start. He had wanted to watch her grow up and mold her into something magnificent. He could see her standing proud and strong. Yet, she had surpassed his original idea. She had become this glorious goddess. She was strong and harsh at times but her soul—her soul was his now.

It had been his back then too. He knew that. She was in love with him or at least the part of him that was still Kaien. He continued to stroke her hair. He would make her love the part that was Areli as well.

-

Rukia woke with her mouth dry in a dark room. No light shone down on her.

_Was this the place that souls waited for reincarnation?_

The trident had lunged through her and she could remember the cold sensation of blood dripping down her.

She had never been soft and unuse to pain. She was a child of the Rukongai district. She had seen grown men die.

She expected her wound to still be bleeding or at least for there to be a mark but nothing remained.

"Kuchiki-san?"

"Inoue-san?"

"Hai, I'm glad you're awake. Healing that wound took a lot out of me and I didn't think you would survive it."

She could see Orihime now that the younger girl had moved into the light. Orihime looked realitvely alright. She hadn't been tortured and there were no marks on her body proclaiming that anything had happened to her.

"How did you—"

"Areli-san brought me."

"They let you freely wander this place?" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"Of course not, Kuchiki-san. Even though I came here of my freewill to protect you all, they watch me closely. I failed you and Kurosaki-kun. You were hurt anyway"

She had come her of her own freewill to protect to them? Aizen wanted to destroy Soul Society and earth and Orihime had just given herself over to protect them?

Rukia felt her hand strike Orihime's cheek.

"Kuchiki-san—"

"You idiot! Ichigo and the others could die because of you. Did you really think that we wouldn't come after you?"

"Kurosaki-kun loves Kuchiki-san and I love Kurosaki-kun—"

"You baka! What right did you have to make decisions like that? Because we came after you I'll never get to go home."

"Kuchiki-san—"

"Girl," that voice alone sent shivers down Rukia's spine, "leave now."

"But Kuchiki-san isn't completely he—"

"Girl, do not make me tell you again. You are upsetting my prisoner and I don't need my precious Rukia upset."

"But Kuchiki-san…"

Orihime's breath caught in her throat as Areli grabbed her neck and pressed his hand down.

"Go back to Ulquiorra. You are Aizen's pet. Leave mine alone."

He let go quickly so not to leave a bruise. Orihime scrambbled quickly running out of the room.

"You're pet!"

Her fist collided with the side of his face.

"You're anger is understandable," he replied smirking.

"Why do you wear his face? Why not wear your own?"

"Yes, looking like a fish tank would appease you. Besides you like his soul belongs to me."

**Egotistical bastard!**

_**You're one to be talking Shiba. If I remember correctly it was your pride that got you killed.**_

**Yeah, but I know Kuchiki better than you. She'll make you suffer.**

_**Not when I use her greatest weakness.**_

**Kuchiki doesn't have a weakness that you could manipulate.**

_**Really?**__** Because I have you.**_

"What are you going to do with me?"

Her lavender eyes flashed and even then Areli could tell what he wanted from her. But she would be unwilling to him and what he stood for. He could always get Aizen to manipulate her for him but he had no great liking for the man something he shared with Shiba Kaien.

"A little bit of this and that, nothing you would be unwilling to."

"I won't give you information about the others."

"Please like I care about Kurosaki or his little friends. You were my target from the beginning."

He could smell her fear tainting her soul. Her scent consumed him and he felt that hunger rising. Her soul so beautiful and the smell consuming him.

He could take. He could have. But the look of disgust from her was enough to stop him.

In a few weeks though she would feel different. In a few weeks he would be both Shiba Kaien and Aaroniero Areli.

To be continued….


	6. Merger of Two Souls

Chapter 6: Merger of Two Souls

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Rukia was afraid for the first time in a long time. Being Areli's prisoner was one thing but at least with Areli she was safe. The other arrancar made it fairly obvious what they would to do to her.

Some whispered of her blue being used as paint. Others spoke of hearing her scream. Other still mentioned hearing her scream and the moan as her body betrayed her.

Arel heard them and he didn't say anything but he didn't leave her alone and when he did they door was always locked. He always told her or left a note before he left her.

Areli had a room that was all his own. It was a fairly good sized room a lot bigger than the standard soul reaper's quarters. There wasn't much in the room. Just a bed, a desk and a bookshelf with a few books.

She would train in her boredom and draw pictures. Chappy pictures were scattered throughout the room. Areli didn't seem to care. And when she was really deseperate she would talk to him just to hear Kaien's voice.

For three weeks she had been living like this with Areli as her constant companion. Never was she out his sight. Kaien's eyes would follow her as Areli watched her.

Kaien's face would be what she saw in the morning when she woke from her sleep. Kaien's voice was what she heard. Her sin glared at her holding her with the arrancar's hungry gaze. And then she would wish he had killed her.

She began to dream of death. Death--there was a longing to be free. Freedom that came only in death and hope--In the next lifetime she would no longer be a murderer.

It was lonely when he was gone. Not that she wanted him there always looking at her with Kaien's blue eyes but it was lonely and silent without him. It reminded her to much of the Kuchiki manor and life with Byakuya.

She didn't hear the door open.

"Hello Kuchiki."

She felt the snake like grip she always felt in his presence. It was becoming harder to breath as she looked at his smirking face. His eyes were in their usual half closed position.

"What are you doing here Ichimaru? Wherer is Areli?"

She remained unmoving while inside she was trembling. Her eyes were cold amethysts and her face impassive stone.

"Don't getcha yerself all in a twist Rukia-chan. I'm your keeper until Areli gets back."

"Where is Areli?"

"He has business with Aizen-sama."

-

He had done his missions as quickly as possible. Aizen-sama had given him orders and he obeyed like any good soldier.

His time was his own for now. The white room—

He hated this godforsaken room. It was the pure blinding white light that drove him to hide in the shadows of Hueco Mundo but he was safer her than anywhere else.

Gingerly he sat down sprawling out his legs on the floor as he concentrated.

The countless souls inside him screamed for release as feel deeper into the trance but he would not let them go. They were dead and he was their master. They spoke in bitter hatred and broken words.

_I want to see my son._

_What is this thing?_

_You monster, how dare you hold me here? Do you know who I am?_

_I just graduated from the academy._

_My wife will be angry when I don't come home. She'll think I ran off._

He sorted through them in disgust. The hollows had darker thoughts and swirled within the inner psyche of his mind.

_Hunger._

_Make the emptiness stop._

_I'll make her pay for hurting me._

_Let me eat!_

He sorted through the thoughts not caring. He had been one of them. He knew what they thought.

It wasn't difficult to find Kaien but then again it never was. Kaien tended to separate himself from the masses of other souls. The prisoner souls couldn't communicate with each other and were forced to listen to each others laments. The endless repetition of his own regrets and sins was too much for Kaien.

_**Its time.**_

**What the hell are you talking about?**

In the world that was his mind, Areli glanced at the image of the soul that was Shiba Kaien. They were already one being. All he had to do was allow Kaien's personality to surface.

Kaien stared at him blue eyes burning. Areli never went into trance unless something terrible had happened.

**What happened to Rukia?**

**_Nothing. This is about her and what we want._**

**I don't want anyting.**

**_LIAR! She's all that's ever on your brain. You think about her and you regret. You fool! Why do you think I got interested in her? She's like a drug to you._**

**No, she's just my friend.**

**_Really and you made friends with so many subordinates? You had vivid dreams about what you would do to so many friends? You made love to your wife while thinking about violet eyes? You almost called Myako _**her **_name. You're the one that wants this._**

**LIAR.**

**_Whatever lets you live with yourself Kaien._**

He grabbed the image of Kaien. It was like they were to liquids and carefully he pulled them together until Kaien overlapped him.

For the first time in fifty years Shiba Kaien felt what it was like to opened his eyes on his own power.

_**This is only the beginning, Shiba. We're one and separate.**_

Kaien didn't get a chance to answer before he passed out.

-

For five days she had been alone with only Gin's taunting for company. He would bring her food and then for an hour he would insinuate.

"_Areli's little pet. I would how your__ friends would react to that."_

"_No wonder he wanted you as a toy. A pretty thing like you. Too bad you have no spirit."_

"_What's wrong Rukia-chan, afraid of what the arrancars will do? You're already Areli's whore. Only a matter of time before you're other's."_

"_Doll's should behave themselves. Maybe I'll pull your strings."_

Other days he would remind her that the others believed her dead.

Tried not to think about Ichigo being out there fighting. Chad, Renji, Ishida and Ichigo were still trying to rescue Orihime and here she was a prisoner. Escape was not an option. She knew that now.

Rescue wasn't an option either when the fake body was present to convince her friends. They would mourn her even though she was still living.

The door squeaked as it was unlocked and opened. Rukia hardened herself. She would not let Gin make her feel s,mall.

"Kuchiki, I take it that five days was enough."

She stared at him something was different. Something was very different. She could feel _two_ distnict soul pressures both that were now famalair to her.

"Areli?"

"No, Kuchiki not just Areli. Areli and Kaien."

To be continued….


	7. Within the Gilded Prison

Chapter 7: Within the Gilded Prison

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

His hands gripped her face forcing her to look at him.

"You can't be both. You're lying to me."

"Kuchiki you got my heart. You'd know if I was lying."

She wanted scream. How dare he use Kaien's memory against her.

"You're lying," her eyes flashed with anger.

"Maybe I am but you could at least pretend I am both."

"Areli?"

"Shiba and Aaaroniro, Kaien and Areli. I'm not one or the other or both. I'm something new."

"You can't be."

"Can't I?"

"It's not possible."

"Didn't I teach you Kuchiki not to underestimate an enemy? Or at least didn't my death teach you that?"

"Don't pretend to be him. You're not."

"Whatever you say Kuchiki."

-

It was weird to be in control of his own body. Not that he didn't have Areli as part of him now. But it was better than being a prisoner in the background.

He had been a witness. Now he could try to protect Rukia….but Areli was also a part of him. Areli had things he wanted from Rukia and Kaien new deep in the darkest pit of his heart he wanted the same things.

_**You know what I want Shiba.**_

**Unfortunately Areli.**

_**Then you will get her to understand us? We are the same now.**_

**The same and separate.**

_**I doubt you'll tell her that. She might mount a rescue attempt to save you from me.**_

Kaien didn't reply. Kuchiki—he would protect her from himself and from Areli.

-

She waited in the dark listening to the faint sound of snoring. She had never known that hollows needed sleep before she had become Areli's prisoner.

_He can't expect me to believe his __concocted story. It's—impossible! He can't be both._

Her lavender eyes glanced over at him. His blue eyes closed in deep sleep. Whatever bothered him during the day faded from his face while slept. Kaien had always been like that too but not tonight.

Areli was always a calm sleepier but she heard the blankets go flying across the run as he struggled in bed. In his sleep her murmured but she couldn't make out the words. The pleading tone was still very much there but the words and their menaning were lost.

Why the hell did she care? She didn't know as her legs automatically moved away from her futon and towards his bed.

"Areli?"

She shook him but he gave no answer.

"Areli?"

She shook him harder. Still no response.

"ARELI!"

But he only tossed and turned more. His forehead was doused with thick layers of sweat. The blanket was drenched with it. It stuck to his muscles underneath the sheets.

Rukia could see his chest and his legs. She didn't want to look at the body of her former vice-captain that way. Not that she had ever found Kaien attractive. It just was something you didn't tell him because his ego would double in size.

He moaned in his sleep and groaned. The blankets wiggled further and further and the sweat made the room reek.

Again she shook him not caring why she was reacting this way.

"Areli," again she called his name and like before he didn't do anything.

She had to do something. Something had to stop this nightmare or whatever hell he was going through.

No, she didn't want to do it. She didn't want to say the words. She didn't want to say it. But it wouldn't work. She knew it wouldn't work.

"Kaien-dono, Kaien-dono, wake up."

Again she shook him gently while calling his name.

"Kuchiki?"

"Hai, Kaien-dono. Are you alright?"

"I—Where am I?"

"You don't remember the hollow."

"Hollow—what the hell are you talking about Kuchiki? I've dealt with lots of hollows—Areli! Oh hell, Kuchiki, Rukia, I'm sorry. I just I dreamt about before."

He didn't have to say what before was. The hollow. The fight. What she had done.

The sword had gone through his flesh. His blood drenched over her flesh as she felt his weight.

His broken voice whispering, "Thank you," and his lifeless eyes. Her voice screaming his name echoing throughout the trees. The rain soaking her as she held his heavy body and gazed at his glazed eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Kuchiki. I did it deliberately."

It was whispered but it pulled her from her daze.

"I killed you. I killed you. And then I had kept living."

He could argue with her for a lifetime but she would never believe him. But he knew what he had done.

The hollow jerked his body like a puppet and he was screaming. He fought to control his limbs but nothing happened.

The captain….the captain would stop him but when the captain began coughing blood he had known there was no choice.

Back at the academy every student was told that hollows always targeted the ones they loved the most. The one he loved the most—

He felt the hollow lunge him forward pushing him towards her. She was running tears in her darkened eyes.

But she turned around to face him. Her zanpakuto was at her side but she extended it and he saw the blade shining. The moonlight tracing haunted patterns on the metal. He could easily avoid it and the hollow struggled to but for one brief moment he had enough control to allow himself to be impaled.

He couldn't remember much after that except for her words, _"I couldn't stand seeing you in pain."_

He was shaking slightly. For years she had held onto this. For years she had been burdened and it was his fault. The entire thing was his fault.

"I forgive you."

The words came so freely.

Rukia remained silent for a moment before walking away from her futon.

"Scoot over Kaien-dono. I'll lie next to you."

She glanced at her lonely futon before climbing in next to him. Gently she stroked his shoulders trying to rub the tension out.

"Thanks, Kuchiki."

His eyes closed slightly as he felt her curl closer to her.

"Go to sleep Kaien-dono."

The sound of his snoring echoed through the room. She didn't know if she believed him but she was beginning to realize that she didn't care.

-

It became a game to her to distinguish Kaien from Areli.

There were moments that were pure Kaien like in the morning when he would whine about being forced to wake up.

There were moments that were strangely Areli. Like when he sparred with the other espada or how he had a habit of licking the blood from her cuts.

But right now she couldn't tell who or what was staring at her. In the past six months since she had been with Areli, she had met with Aizen once and that meeting had led to this moment.

-

She sees the desire burning deep within his blue eyes. It burns raw and with power and it is then that she isn't able to distinguish between Areli and Kaien.

He pushes her up against the wall. He does not want to hurt her like this but Aizen's orders must be obeyed or she will be killed.

His beautiful killer lies there and he can see her through the twin pairs of eyes.

This is new for Areli. He is has never tasted of a woman or even mated with one. He is the young teenager who has just learned what hormones are. He has felt desire before but not like this. Not like this hunger.

The hollow he is claws begging to devour this pretty little one. His pretty little Rukia whose soul would taste sweet. He can smell her soul even now. It is mixed within the smell of terror and horror but he can smell the perfect little gem. And he can smell the faintest whiff of desire.

To Kaien this is an old habit. He had had lovers before and of course there was Miyako. But Rukia is not Miyako. No, his Kuchiki was something completely different. While his marriage to Miyako had been for clan reasons his feelings for Kuchiki were stronger. He didn't know if she had lovers before. Perhaps she had and thought of these lovers was enough to make his blood boil with anger.

Her eyes focused on them. Her lavender eyes alone held such power. For once Areli lost his patience. His hands dug under her clothes and pulled off the white dress. Kaien too had made his decision and moved quickly

The perfect merger, an arrancar and a shinigami. They were one now and as one they ripped the dress off of her. She gasped slightly as _his, _she could not think of them as two beings anymore, hands ran under her bra.

Hands massaged her breasts and lips sucked on the spot of her pulse. Her bra lay shredded on the floor. Hands went towards her underwear nicking the cloth and pulling them off.

She stood naked in front of him. Her lavender eyes excited and slightly scared.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

She didn't believe him.

To be continued….


	8. The Monster's Love

Chapter 8: The Monster's Love

Disclaimer: Me own Bleach? I don't think so.

She lay next to him her body no longer clothed.

She knew her place now. It was either with him or with one of the others.

Aizen had demanded to the shinigami service the men around her. Grimmjaw had already expressed an interest as had Nnoitra. So Rukia had chosen Areli because at least he wouldn't kill her while she slept.

Her body ached from where the arrancar had bitten her. Areli wasn't soft in bed but neither had Kaien been from the rumors she had heard around the Gotei Thirteen. Kaien was known to be a good lover but a gentle one—never.

Shibas weren't built to be gentle or cold like the noble Kuchikis. Shibas were crash and voiced their opinions in loud shouts. Shibas were not Kuchikis or Shihouin or Soi-Fons. Shibas were a clan of their own where the rules of other clans didn't apply.

"Kaien?" her voice was barely a whisper but he heard her.

"Shiba's asleep."

"Areli?"

"What is it?"

"I'm cold."

Never before had she asked this of him but he felt her little body move closer as she lay on top of him. She cuddled deep into him before closing her eyes.

-

Every night it was the same and every night she dreaded it. Or least that was how it was in the beginning. She could blame the arrancar for Kaien being rough but she knew that was only have of the problem. She could and she did for the need for him to make her bleed was becoming addicting not only to him but to her.

He was destructive and passionate in bed. She knew there who and what he was. This strange merged being of Areli and Kaien.

Then it became something more. She belonged to this creature and she lived with it. She lived with the pain and the blood and the unknowingness. He was her safety in this white desert of Hueco Mundo.

But he was also her keeper.

"What's wrong Kuchiki?"

She was sitting in their room. It was their room now and it was the only place she was allowed to be without him.

"I was thinking of home."

"You mean you were thinking of Kurosaki?" the words were spat out.

"No, Soul Society. Have the others left?"

"They were taken back to Soul Society. Your soutachio saw to that."

"Then Aizen…."

"Will make his move soon. But he is Aizen-sama to you now."

"Like you like you like that. I know you hate him."

"Watch your tongue! He'll kill us."

"I'm not surprised you're a coward Areli but Kaien is another story."

The arrancar shook his head his face hidden by the mask. Though underneath Rukia knew it was Kaien's face. Part of the merger had guaranteed that Areli could only stay in Kaien's form.

"It's not about cowardice. It's about staying alive."

"If you can call this a life."

"You think Kurosaki could offer you better?"

"This has nothing to do with Ichigo!"

"Then what is so great out there?"

"Freedom."

-

Freedom. What the hell was that?

Even as Shiba Kaien he hadn't had freedom. He had had duties to Shiba clan, then duties as a soul reaper, then duties as a husband and finally duties as a vice-captain.

As Aaroniero Areli there was being a hollow. A hollow that devoured souls and fought for survival. That willingness to fight had allowed him to become the ninth espada. He was the only Gillian to even reach that point. And then he had a loyalty to Aizen reinforced in a form of slavery.

"What's wrong with you brother?"

Aizen wanted them to play happy family and it was forced out of them. _Brother, sister_, _father_, they were not his family. He had a sister that loved explosives and brother who had a weird obession with his pet pig. That was his only family not Aizen's little children.

"I thought you were hunting down Kurosaki, Grimmjaw."

"Aizen-sama wants us to wait."

"You never listened before."

"I get Kurosaki sooner or later."

Rukia…she would want Kurosaki to live. So she could go back to him.

**Don't Areli.**

_**She'll leave us Shiba and you know it. If the kid's dead then she'll have no where to go.**_

"Make it sooner."

-

"WHY?!"

She was screaming at him her small frame shaking.

"It had to be done. Aizen-sama wanted it."

"But Ichigo—he's not dead. I'd know if he was dead. Grimmjaw—he said you..."

"What you want me to tell you I didn't? Would that make you feel better?"

"Ichigo's hurt and so is Grimmjaw."

"Like you care about Grimmjaw."

"Inoue does. She's worried about both him and Ichigo. She said the wounds were bad."

"I told that girl—"

"The least you can do is let me talk to someone other than you. It's not like I don't hear what's going on out there."

He stared at her his blue eyes colder than ice. "Do what you want Rukia. Just don't expect me to protect you."

"What are you afraid of? Aizen practically gift-wrapped me and left me at your doorstep."

"I'm not afraid. I just know you. You'll go back to Kurosaki the moment it's offered to you."

"You baka! For the last time Ichigo and I aren't like that."

"Oh really, I saw how he looks at you."

"But you never noticed that I don't return those looks. What a baka."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why don't you return that carrot-top's feelings?"

"Because I was in love with someone else before he showed up."

-

She lay sweaty curled into his side her eyes drooping.

"Will you go back to this someone else?"

Immediately her eyes snapped open.

"That's kind of impossible."

"Why?"

"Because that person is—"

"Dead?"

"No."

"Married?"

"He was a long time ago."

"Unavailable."

"That person doesn't exist anymore."

"How can a person not exist anymore?"

She didn't answer.

"Rukia?"

It was silent for a long while.

_**She must have gone back to sleep.**_

**Kuchiki's had a long day and playing thirty questions with us hasn't been much fun.**

_**It's twenty questions, you idiot.**_

**Thirty sounds better.**

"I….it's not that I don't love him anymore."

He turned towards the frail figure resting against him.

"It's just….I loved what he was then. And I….I love what he is now. But there's this other to side to him. A side I hated. I thought I would always hate that side and now I….I love that side too. I can't imagine one side without the other now. The side that's the soul reaper and the side that's the….hollow."

Her words hit him like a bankai. He almost didn't hear her whisper.

"I love you."

-

He watched her sleep still dazed. Had she admitted that she loved them? Annirro and Kaien?

The smile was soft but beautiful Rukia needed it. She was theirs. Odd as it may sound she belonged to them this new being that was both Kaien and Aaroniero. The final merger of their personalities had happened and excitement was hard to contain.

They had what they wanted.

To be continued….


	9. Blood, Death, Tears and Heartbreak

Chapter 9: Blood, Death, Tears and Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

"You do understand why I summoned you here, Areli?"

The room was cold. Colder the remainder of Hueco Mundo because of the presence of his lord and master.

He had been a soul reaper. He knew traitors when he saw them and before him stood the three greatest traitors' of Soul Society and he _owed_ them.

"No, Aizen-sama."

"It's come to my attention Areli that you have grown attached to your pet."

Rukia—this was about his Rukia.

**LIE YOU IDOIT.**

_**DON'T SHOUT AT ME SHIBA.**_

**LIE STUPID. WE HAVE TO PROTECT HER.**

Even after the merger they still had their separate identities and it was times like this he wished he could silence the annoying soul reaper.

"She's just a pet, Aizen-sama. I enjoy using her. It is even more fun to use her former vice-captain's face."

"We know of the humor Areli," Ichimaru said his eyes in the usual half-smile. "Torture can be...entertaining."

"Kuchiki did escape justice for that murder," Tousen added.

**Like you're one to talk about justice.**

_**Shut up you idiot soul reaper.**_

"You have two days Areli. To dispose of your little toy. Two days. Do you understand?"

"Yes Aizen-sama."

-

**Aaroniero?**

_**What Shiba?**_

**We're not going to…**

She was still asleep on their bed her body rolled into a fetal position. Her normally lively features were softened while she slept. He wouldn't call her am angel. He knew how her left hook felt. But in sleep she was some type of fairy—for lack of a better term. She appeared to be innocent then.

"You came back."

The wide lavender eyes that reminded him of the dawns at Soul Society peeked back at him.

"I always come when I can," he paused a moment before continuing. "Rukia, do you trust me?"

It was then that she knew something was wrong. He almost never called her Rukia except when they were in bed. It was always Kuchiki and she was used to the name being some strange type of endearment.

"Yes always. What is—"

"Do you still see you're friend, Aizen's pet?"

"Inoue-san?"

He nodded.

"Yes, she visits when she can."

"I want you to ask her to come visit you tomorrow night while Ulquiorra is doing his report."

"Why?"

"For once Rukia act like I'm still your vice-captain and do what I order," he snapped.

She turned towards the bathroom to go to take a shower. She stopped part way turning towards him.

"Whatever is bothering you I wish I could help you."

He could hear the water running and her singing the old Chappy theme song.

"You can't help me this time," he whispered.

-

"Kuchiki-san, where are we going?"

"I don't know Inoue. He gave me the directions this morning before he left for a meeting."

"But how do you know you can trust him? He's an arrancar."

Rukia wanted to roll her eyes at her friend. Orihime was being a hypocrite since she trusted not one arrancar but two. Why anyone would trust Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra was beyond Rukia but Orihime claimed they were her friends.

"I just do Inoue. Don't you trust me?"

"Hai, Kuchiki-san has never led me wrong before."

Rukia tried not smile. Sometimes it was nice that Orihime was so naive and trusting. She couldn't ever remember being that way.

The tunnels throughout the fortress were winding and confusing. But he had explained it to her in perfect definition so she couldn't forget.

"_Do you remember?"_

"_I won't forget. You practically drilled into my head."_

"_It's important Rukia."_

There it was again. He had said her first name.

"_I promise."_

As she led Inoue through the tunnels she tried not think of how strange he had been acting of late. _He_ that was how she was stuck referring to him because he had given her no name. She didn't know whether to call him Kaien or Areli not when he was both.

The white room stood in front of her and she didn't feel retsai overpowering her and knocking her unconscious.

-

"Girl, wake-up."

Orihime felt her shoulders being violently shook and the shaking didn't stop. It wasn't gentle and there was no warning.

"Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia was still unconscious her head cushioned softly against a cloak.

"I told Kuchiki-san she couldn't trust you."

Areli merely glared at the girl before jerking her up.

"I knocked her out to protect her. Aizen says that your powers work by reversing time. That you don't actually heal people but that you reverse the time on the injuries."

"Yes, I've heard that theory was well."

"I need you to do me a favor. It will help Rukia and it will help you get out of here."

-

Orihime was still shaking after the whole experience. She hadn't been sure she could do what they arrancar asked but she had. There had been a price however.

Screams. She could remember his screams. Screams that echoed throughout the soundproof chamber. Screams that were worse than any she had ever heard.

He had convulsed and shook and he wouldn't let her stop. He wouldn't let her until it was done or he was dead. And when it was over—she had done the impossible.  
"Inoue?"

_Kuchiki-san must have woken up._

"Are you all right Rukia-chan?"

"What happened?"

"We were knocked out."

"How?"

Orihime didn't get a chance to answer.

"I did it."

"Yeah, the idiot here thought it would be a great idea to knock you and that Orihime girl out. You can't reason with someone like him."

"Will you shut up!"

"You've never succeeded in making me shut up before and you think you can now?"

Rukia's eyes widened. There standing in front of her in two separate forms were Shiba Kaien and Aaroniero Areli.

-

"How?"

"You're friend did it," Areli said.

"But why?"

"Kuchiki, you and Orihime there need to get out of here. Aizen wants you dead," Kaien answered running his hands through his hair.

"Shiba will take you both back to Soul Society. I'll face Aizen," Areli answered.

"He'll kill you," she said looking at the face hidden in the shadows. Only there would he now wear Kaien's face.

Kaien looked from Rukia back to Areli. "Inoue-san, would you mind telling me what's been happening on Earth? I haven't been back there in so long."

"Well, I don't know much about Earth but I can tell you about my hometown," Orihime answered. "But why would you be interested?"

He glanced back at Rukia and Areli.

"Trust me I would be very interested," he said walking her over to the other side of the room.

"Who would've thought he wasn't dense?" Areli remarked.

"Why did you do this?"

"Rukia, Aizen is going to kill you."

"Then let me. You and Kaien can't die. I don't want anyone to ever die protecting me."

"Rukia, you love Kaien. You've always loved Kaien. Why can't you accept this?"

"I love you too. I don't want you to die."

He couldn't answer back. No, he couldn't let her do this.

Areli glanced at Kaien as he walked away from Rukia.

"Areli, don't."

The silent glance had been enough of a message to Kaien who pulled Rukia's back to his chest.

"He has to Kuchiki. He has to."

"But Kaien, I don't want him to die."

He hugged her tight pulling her close muffling her sobs.

"I don't either, Kuchiki. I don't either."

-

The return to Soul Society wasn't that difficult.

Later they would learn it was become of not only Areli but Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra had called a meeting of the espada and Grimmjaw had rebelled causing a large amount of chaos.

But the one Rukia thanked the most was Areli….Areli had been the only one to die.

Orihime had finally given up on her feelings for Ichigo. Ishida had offered her a place with him and Orihime had taken since Ichigo and Tatsuki were dating. Surprisingly everyone had been very understanding and Captain Ukitake had been beside himself with joy.

_"Two of my favorite squad members have returned from the dead. This calls for a cake. A fourteen layer cake."_

Even niisama had greeted her happily. But still nothing made up for it. Nothing mad it easier. Arleri was still dead.

"You all right Kuchiki?"

"Hai Fukutachio Shiba."

"So I'm back to being the vice-captain. Come on Kuchiki things can't go back to being the way it was."

"What am I supposed to do Kaien? Areli died saving us."

"Being unhappy won't bring him back."

"I know that Kaien. I know that. Just give me some time."

"I love you Rukia."

"I know Kaien. I know."

-

**One Year Later**

Rukia gazed down at the little face.

"He's beautiful isn't he Kaien?"

Shiba Kaien gazed down at his wife and son in sheer admiration. "He does take after me doesn't he?"

Gently Rukia put the baby back in his crib before whacking his father upside the head. "Let's just hope he doesn't inherit his father's mouth."

"What's wrong with my mouth?"

"Okay your mouth isn't the problem. But little Areli doesn't need your ego."

"Let me show you my ego."

"No thanks Kaien-dono. I just had a kid."

"Oh come on Kuchiki."

Rukia smiled at him. At least some things never changed.

The End


End file.
